


KHR Prompts and Drabble

by LilLovelyanime



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Aged up characters, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Gen, KHR/Naruto crossover, Kindergarten teacher Tsuna, M/M, Memories, Ninja, Ninja Tsuna, OC, OOC, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Swearing, Violence, deaged characters, genderbender, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilLovelyanime/pseuds/LilLovelyanime
Summary: Collection of prompts and drabble for KHR fics.Ch1 Turns out that Tsuna girlfriend has family in Namimori and he decides to go with her to visit them. Unfortunately, Fon never says who her family is.Ch2 Returning a favor, Reborn goes to pick up a relative of one of his colleagues and meets the cute kindergarten teacher.Ch3 KHR/Naruto crossover. Suzaku isn't looking forward to having his own genin team, even more so when he discovers whose in it.





	1. Meet the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Khr. I write this fic to practice writing and for my own amusement. I do not make a profit from it.

 

"I still can't believe it," a young man with messy brown hair and big orangish brown eyes says to the woman next to him.

"Can't believe what Tsuna-dear," the well endowed woman with long back hair tied in a braid and gentle brown eyes asks.

"Just that, you have family in my old home town," Tsuna says, "it feels almost like our meeting each other in Tokyo was Destiny or something."

The woman giggles and Tsuna fidgets as he feels his face heat up in what he knows is him blushing.

"Though I have to admit, I find it a little odd," he mutters.

"Oh?" The woman inquires tilting her head in interest.

"It's just, you're so amazing Fon." Tsuna admits, "I would think that if I ever met someone like you, or one of your relatives, I would have remembered them."

A hand slowly reaches out and grasps Tsuna hand. Intertwining his fingers with Fons, he gently squeezes her hand. A responding squeeze causes his lips to twitch up into a smile and a familiar feeling of warmth spreads throughout his body.

'It's always like this,' Tsuna thinks, 'whenever I'm with Fon, I can't help but think that everything is as it should be. That everything is perfect.'

The two of them met three years ago. It was raining, Tsuna had just finished work and he 'd forgotten his umbrella. Not having the extra money to pay for a cab, he'd made a run for his apartment while trying not to get soaked. It was then that he saw her, messy hair, torn clothes and barley keeping herself up straight. For a moment Tsuna had panicked, believing she might be a ghost. But after realizing she is just a injured woman, he did his best to help. He originally had wanted to call for an ambulance but she had insisted, no police or hospitals. So, Tsuna had taken her home. Things after that had been complicated and he wasn't going to lie, there'd been times where Tsuna had thought he may be killed. The reason for this is because Fon is an assassin. When he first met her, she has experienced some complications with her latest target. Though, in the end, things had worked out and now the two have been dating a little over two years.

"Everyone is different and while most families have similarities between members, that doesn't mean they are the same," Fon says and then asks, "I mean your not exactly like your own parents, right?"

"I guess," Tsuna admits as he thinks about his mother, the perfect house wife and his ever absent father.

"Though, I do suppose that my niece and I have similar looking faces," Fon says as her brow furrows in thought.

"Similar faces?" Tsuna mutters as he feels a memory just reach, as if he should remember something or someone. Shaking his head, he decides that it must not be that important and focuses on the lovely woman beside him.

"While our faces may be similar, our bodies are very different," Fon says as she makes a straight line motion, "especially in the chest area."

"Oh," Tsuna says as his eyes widen a bit in surprise and he is unable to formulate a response to what he has been told.

Pouting Fon stares at Tsuna with a slight blush and says, "I do hope that Tsuna-dear won't be swayed by a younger woman."

"Ah," Tsuna mutters and then realizes what Fon has said and shrieks, "what! No way! You're the only one for me! Anyways, you're only four years older then me, thats not a big difference. Don't be ridiculous!"

Chuckling happily, Fon leans into Tsuna so that her chest presses onto his arm and says, "I know."

Flushing Tsuna mentally clenches his fist with tears in his eyes and admits, 'I am the luckiest man alive!'

"Oh look, we're already here," Fons sudden announcement wakes Tsuna from his thoughts and he can only stare dumbfounded at the house in front of him. Though, house might not be the right word. If he has to describe the place then Tsuna would say its more of a old fashion upper-class mansion.

"I didnt even realize there is a place like this in Namimori," Tsuna comments in wonder.

Humming Fon says, "my brother likes his space and quiet. Apparently so does his wife."

"You dont say," he responds.

"Come on," Fon urges as she tugs Tsuna along, "no need to be shy. They really are very nice people and don't worry if anything happens, I'll protect you."

Reaching the front gate of the mansion, Fon reaches out to press the doorbell but stops as the door of the gate is opened and a flat chested, short haired and silver eyed version of Fon appears.

Starring at the young woman, something clicks in Tsuna mind and he realizes he knows this woman.

The thought, 'Oh shit!' Passing through his mind and running on auto pilot Tsuna reaches out, grips the gates door and slams it shut in the surprised face of the woman.

"Tsuna-dear?" Fon says in worry as she turns to look at the pale looking man.

"Fon," sweating bullets Tsuna says.

"Yes?" Fon asks, a bit confused with her boyfriends behavior.

"You never mentioned that are related to Hibari-san, the Hibari clan," Tsuna says.

"I didn't," Fon questions as she furrows her brow and thinks about it, "I thought for sure I mentioned it."

"No! You didn't." Tsuna corrects, "You only mentioned that you have family in Namimori and just a little while ago, a niece who you look similar to."

"Is that a problem?" Fon asks.

"Well..." Tsuna never gets to finish his sentence as a tonfa smashes through the door, surprising Tsuna and causing him to let out a shriek in fright. Fon on the other hand takes this in stride and doesn't even bat an eye as the door is demolished, revealing a fuming silver eyed woman.

"So you've finally return, herbivore," the woman grinds out as she gives Tsuna a death glare.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna shrieks as a tonfa is aimed directly at his head.

The oncoming attack never reaches Tsuna as Fon is quick to step in and restrain her niece.

"Kyoya-chan! What is the meaning of this?" Fon demands as she easily holds her nieces arm.

"Get out of my way," Hibari hisses, "this herbivore must be punished!"

"Now Kyoya-chan," Fon scolds, "that's no way to treat someone elses boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?!" Hibari repeats eyes opening wide in shock just before she is enveloped in an arua of killing intent and uses her other hand to try to strike Fon with her second tonfa. Naturally Fon easily catches her arm and pressing on the young woman pressure points to disarm her.

"Now, do you want to explain what all this is about Kyoya-chan," Fon asks as she lets out a small sigh in exasperation.

"That herbivore is mine!" Hibari states as she give a baleful glare at her aunt.

"Yours?" Fon asks as she tilts her head in confusion.

At the same time Tsuna shouts, "I am not!"

Glare turning to Tsuna, the man shrinks away at the stare, Hibari then says, "about six years ago we started dating and one day he disappeared."

Starring at her niece for a moment, Fon attention turns to Tsuna. With a pleasant smile on her face but eyes as cold as ice she asks, "care to explain Tsuna-dear?"

"She's lying," Tsuna insists, "a little over six years ago Hibari-san dragged me out of my house and beat me up. She then said that I would be following her orders from now on and if I refuse, she would bite me to death."

"And then you ran away!" Hibari-san shouts as she tries to get around Fon to tackle Tsuna.

"I didn't run away!" Tsuna shouts back, "My mom got a job offer in Tokyo. Whenever I tried to tell you I would be moving, you'd get irritated and then would beat me up or walk away."

"I see," Fons says, "how troublesome. so, in other words Kyoya-chan has a crush on Tsuna-dear."

With Fon statement the sound of choking can be heard as Hibari-san blushes bright red and she glares unhappily at her aunt.

"But, this is of no matter," Fon states as she glares icily at her niece, "for Tsuna-dear is mine."

Watching the two women glare at each other, Tsuna slightly asks the universe, 'what has he ever done to deserve this?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. I write this fic to practice writing and for my own amusement. I do not make a profit from it.

Sipping his espresso Reborn scrolls through the news on his labtop. It is one of those rare moments where the house, headquarters Verde always insists, is empty and Reborn finds himself with a few days of precious free time between missions. Even the teams sky, Luce, is absent as she claimed she needed a little her time. Most people who know the greatest hitman, would assume that he would spend his free time digging up blackmail, cleaning his gun collection, acquiring a new disguise or booby-trapping his other housemates rooms. Which he does, but every once in a while the self proclaimed bringer of chaos likes to sit back and relax. So, it should come to no ones surprise that when the front door of the house is slammed open and a series of heavy stomping feet plus swearing can be heard, that Reborn is a little displeased.

Rolling his eyes, Reborn places his cup on the table in front of him and waits for the only person who uses such unrestrained language in the house, to come marching into the kitchen.

"You're here!" A feminine voice calls out not in surprise but in delight.

Eyeing the bluenette before him, he takes in her overall happy appearance and narrows his eyes. Considering the sounds from when she first entered house, Reborn assumed that they must have been in a foul mood. The sudden positive change in their attitude upon seeing him sets Reborn on edge.

"Yes Lal," Reborn says, "I very much know where I am."

"You know what I mean," Lal responds with a scowl, "anyways, I'm calling in that favor you owe me."

Thinking that this must be why she'd been irritated earlier Reborn smirks and says, "Sure. Who do you want me to kill?"

"No one," narrowing her eyes as she says, "why would I need you to kill anyone? If I want someone dead, I'll do it myself."

Not having a comeback for that kind of logic, because really Lal is the type of person who prefers to handle things herself, Reborn question, "then what do you need me for?"

"Here," she says as she shoves a piece of paper into Reborns hand with two addresses on it. "Go to this place and pick up Hibari Kyoya and deliver him to this place."

"Hold on," he says one eyebrow raising in disbelief, "you're calling in a favor, to babysit some kid?"

"No, I'm calling in a favor to cancel out the favor i owe Fon," Lal corrects.

Sitting back, Reborn silently stares at Lal and waits for her to elaborate.

Frowning Lal huffs and explains, " Fon suddenly got called away to China but he was suppose to pick up his nephew in the neighboring town of Namimori. Since he couldn't, he asked me to do it to repay him for a bit of trouble he helped me out with a while ago."

'How boring,' Reborn thinks, 'and convient.' A little over a year ago the group had decided to move to Japan to set up their base of opperations. The fact that they are so close to some of Fons family makes a person wonder if it is on purpose.

"Fine," Reborn agrees.

"Really?" Lal questions eyebrows raising as she wonders if there is some sort of catch.

"Sure, it's just a pick up and delivery," Reborn says finishing off his espresso, "a bit demeaning for someone of my talents but if this is how you want to spend a favor, who am I to refuse."

While Reborns words might seem cordial and agreeable, underneath what was really being said is, 'if that's how you want to waste this favor, go right ahead. You do realize people would kill themselves to have me owe them a favor.'

"Great!" Smiling widely she says, "then you better be going. You don't want to be late."

Standing up Reborn heads for the door and calls over his shoulder, "tell Colonello I said hi and enjoy your date."

The responding waves of profanity confirms what Reborn had assumed. Lal has a date with her former colleague slash student and she hadn't wanted to cancel. The guy is alright, although he always seems a bit clingy and the only reason why he's met the guy is because he has a tendency to stalk Lal.

'So that guy knows we're in Japan,' Reborn thinks as he opens the door of his black Maybach Exelero. 'I should let everyone else know. If an idiot like that can find us, who knows who else knows where here.'

* * *

Car coming to a stop in front of the quaint little school of Namimori, Reborn exits his car and smirks at the women who blush and stare at him. It wasn't unusual for him to get that type of attention from women and even men. It just means they have good taste. Ignoring them Reborn makes his way to the school entrance.

Passing by a woman whose appearance screams teacher, with her tide back hairstyle and pink blouse, Reborn asks, "pardon me?"

While originally wearing an expression of exasperation as soon as she takes a look at Reborn she flushes red and smiles. Trying to straighten her clothes and hair stealthfully she replies, "yes? Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes," smirking at the womans antics he says, "My ...friend is a bit busy and he asked me to pick up his nephew for him. I believe his teacher has already been informed."

"I see," she says and asks, "and the name of the student?"

"Hibari Kyoya," Reborn answers while silently wondering if all schools in Japan give out information on their students so easily.

As if a switch has been flipped the smile disappears off the womans face. "I see...for him. Hibari-san can be found in the kindergarten section, his room number is 1-b. I hope you have a wonderful day and do take care."

Hurriedly speaking the woman points him in the direction of the kindergarten section and before Reborn can ask anything else she is sprinting away.

For a moment, Reborn stares at the retreating woman and wonders what could be wrong with this Hibari Kyoya. Shrugging his shoulders and deciding it doesn't matter, he makes his way to the kindergarten area. Finding the correct room, he opens the door and steps inside without bothering to knock.

"Excuse me, I'm here to pick up Hibari Kyoya," he calls out and takes notice of the two people in the room.

The child who must be Kyoya, what with how he looks almost like a younger version of Fon, the only difference being the shorter hair and silver eyes, is standing in front of a young man and has turned to glare at Reborn. But he only gives the boy a passing look before he focuses in on the young man crouching down to the childs level, soft brown hair, warm brown eyes that seem to flicker orange in the light, small face with soft looking pink lips and a petite build. The man is cute and if Reborn hadn't noticed his adams apple he would have assumed he is a she.

'Cute,' Reborn thinks as he smirks.

It has been a while since he broke up with his latest girlfriend and he'd been getting bored with the overly voluptuous type. He has been wanting to change things up and this young man certainly would be a change. Mind made up, Reborn steps forward with his hand out.

"I'm Renato Sinclair," he says and watches as the man stands up to grasp his hand. "Though I suppose here in Japan it will be Sinclair Renato."

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Flustered the man blushes and says, "I'm the teacher of class 1-b! Um, its nice to meet you Sinclair-san."

"Oh, just Renato will be fine, Sawada-san," he says as he thinks, 'what soft hands.'

"Then Renato-san." Tsunayoshi stutters, "you can just call me Tsuna."

"That's a really cute name," Reborn says.

"Eh!" Tsuna whole face flushes as Reborn compliments his name and for a moment he is at a lost for words. "Is that so?"

"Yes," Reborn comfirms, "it's almost as cute as you are."

"Eh, wait! What are you saying?!" Tsuna panics as he isn't use to so much positive attention and tries to use the child in the room as a distraction, "Hibari-san!"

Lifting his hand up to gently touch the other mans cheek, Reborn looks into his eyes and says, "I don't suppose you're free tonight?"

While the two men talk, Kyoya, who has been left unattended stares up at this strange man in a suit and becomes increasingly irritated. Unlike the rest of his herbivore classmates, Kyoya understands how the world works. How a person must be strong to protect whats theirs and how when one gets older they go in search of a mate. Sawada Tsunayoshi the herbivorish kindergarten teacher just happens to be the annoying carnivore, his uncles Fons, chosen mate. Even though his uncle has been too cowardly to make it official, Kyoya already knows its a done deal and it will only take time. So seeing this strange carnivore approach what isn't his, Kyoya pulls out two wooden tonfa and takes aim.

It only takes one hit and the man falls to his knees in surprise.

"Kyoya-kun," Tsuna shrieks out as he watches the man double over, "I thought I confiscated those earlier today!"

"Hm," Kyoya responds in disinterest.

"Oh my gosh, Renato-san are you okay," Tsuna cries as he takes out his phone to call for help.

* * *

Meanwhile in China

Hand tightening around the teacup in his hand, the ceramic dish shatters. Causing hot tea to flow down the hand that was holding it. The man with long black hair tied in a braid, brown eyes and wearing traditional chinese clothes glares ahead without taking notice of the spilled tea or ruined clothes.

"Master Fon?" a young voice calls out in worry.

Still glaring, Fon takes notice of the scared young man next to him. Although it was against his wishes he is currently in China attending a meeting for the Triads. Their sudden need of his presence had caused him to have to change his plans. Plans that he was very much looking foreword to. Luckily he'd been able to call in a favor from one of his colleagues, so at the very least his nephew has been taken care of. Even so, it had all left him feeling a bit irritated. But the over whelming homicidal rage that fills him is a bit surprising and out of place.

Knowing that the man before him is in no way involve with his sudden shift in moods, Fon takes a breath and breathes it out. Calming himself, his eyes become a bit less sharp and a friendly smile returns to his face.

Smiling Fon asks, "yes?"

"Are you alright?" The man asks ignoring the looks of, 'are you freaking crazy' and ' do you want to die' from the others that sit around them.

"Of course," Fon reassures smile not reaching his eyes and then admits, "although, I do have this sudden urge to have a chat with a certain sun."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering:
> 
> Fon was very upset that he couldn't pick up his nephew. Not only would he not be able to play with Kyoya but he also wouldn't be able to flirt and try to ask out the cute kindergarten teacher, Tsunayoshi Sawada, who he has been courting. After finding out what happened he bought Kyoya a pair of steel tonfa and some dango.
> 
> Hibari has decided that his teacher is his uncles mate and does not tolerate people who touch what doesn't belong to them.
> 
> Lal and Colonello had a wonderful date. Though, Lal has no idea why Fon seems to be so upset with her.
> 
> Tsuna ended up taking care of Reborn and called someone to pickup Kyoya.
> 
> While all this was happening Luce was visiting her secret family, whom she refuses to let the others know about in fear that her daughter will pick up their unsavory behaviors.
> 
> Reborn ended up with Tsuna number and is a bit curious with why Fon is trying to kill him.
> 
> If you have the time please leave a review.


	3. Ninja Tsuna?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR and Naruto. I write this fic to practice writing and for my own amusement. I do not make a profit from it.

Dragging his feet a young man with black hair in a high ponytail styled to resemble horms, a small goatee and black eyes that stare blankly ahead, makes his way to Konoha Ninja Academy. Pausing a moment he yawns and notices that he is next to a small store that is selling rice balls. Blinking a few times he walks into the store, grabs a rice ball and heads to the counter to pay.

The large woman behind the counter smiles at him and proceeds to start some unnecessary small talk, "If it isn't Suzaku-kun, its been a while since I've seen you!"

Grunting in reply, Suzaku wobbles on his feet as he starts to nod off.

"I heard that you've finally been given a team of your own," the woman continues to talk. "I never knew you wanted to teach?"

Wincing as he realizes what the woman is talking about, with a bored tone Suzaku says, "I don't have a team yet. I haven't even met them and they still have to pass their final test."

"Oh dear," the woman says, "I'm sure everything will be okay. I have the utmost confidence that your students will be able to pass your test."

Rolling his eyes at the woman insinuating that he is worried about having to fail his new team, which he isn't, he hands over some money and grabs the rice ball off the table.

Leaving the store he lazily waves his hand to the womans shouts of goodbye and continues on his way eating his rice ball.

All things considered, Suzaku Nara is a simple man. Like most of his clan members he likes to sleep, play shogi and take care of the clans deers. All he wants from life is to be a ninja, get a desk position somewhere, marry a quite woman with a sweet temper and retire early. At twenty-seven years of age he has only accomplished one of those things. He's a ninja, a jonin to be exact but he never got that desk position he wanted. When his clan wanted him to marry a screaming banshee of a woman he took on several dangerous mission in a row. As luck would have it, during one of those mission he was reported to have died and when he returned he found that his fiancee had already married someone else. As for retirement... unless he dies, that's not going to happening anytime soon.

For the last few years, Suzaku has fallen into a bit of a routine. Every month he'd take a few B class missions and every once in a while he'd grab an A class. But that all changed a few days ago after returning from a mission, when the clan leader Shikaku stopped by. The man had simply popped up out of nowhere and told him, not asked, that he would be assigned a genin team. And now, here he is, dragging his feet as he slowly makes his way to meet the little ankle bitters.

As the school came into view Suzaku lets out a long suffering sigh and enters the building. He ignores the few teachers who smile and wave his way, instead continuing on. Reaching the door to the room he is suppose to meet his team in, he opens the door and takes notice of brats in the room and freezes. In that moment Suzaku realizes why he hadn't been given any information about his students before hand.

'Still working out the final teams my ass,' he thinks darkly.

As expected, considering he was dragging his feet, there are only three students left in the room. Sitting up front, is a twelve year old boy with messy black hair, eerily black eyes, a cocky smirk and wearing a black outfit with bits of yellow and white. The kid is Renato Shiraki and has already made a bit of a name for himself as a genius. He's the number one rookie of his generation. The fact that he is an orphan with no known ties to any clans makes it that much more impressive. Though, the kid has also made a name for himself for being a sadist who gets a kick out of messing with everyone and anyone.

Eyes skipping over the biggest headache in the room, Suzaku looks to the far right corner where a small boy who only looks to be ten but is actually twelve sits looking down at the table unwilling to meet his eyes. The fluffy brown hair and brown eyes aren't uncommon in Konoha but Suzaku knows the timid kid. He's the odd kid of Iemitsu Sawada, a man who comes from the land of Vongola which has a pretty close relationship with Konoha and Nana Sawada a civilian of Konoha. He'd heard the boy is a bit of an oddity and a loner.

Eyes finally landing on the last kid in the class, Suzaku pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration. Wildly messy green hair, large green eyes hidden behind large glasses and a bored expression that can rival any member of the Nara clan. Verde Nara, the black sheep of the Nara clan. Suzaku can feel a headache coming on. The kids whole existence is a bit of a headache for the Nara clan.

It all started about twelve years ago when Gin Nara had come back from a mission with a kid. Apparently the guy had a mistress who died and Verde is his kid. It had been total chaos after that, Gins wife Nami had been outraged and tried to kill the both of them. Many of the clan members refused to accept that the kid is a Nara, not with that hair anyway. After some dna testing it was confirmed that yes he is a Nara. Things only got worse, Nami left Gin and for a while Gin was a single father. Until the moron got himself killed on a mission. The clan hadn't been sure what to do with the kid, no one was sure who should take him. At only five years of age, Verde had said he wanted to take care of himself, that he didn't need any help. And the clan who was just happy to have it settled, agreed. The next seven years had been a complete nightmare. Every night loud bangs could be heard from Verde house, disturbing the once tranquility of the Nara lands. Anyone who tried to enter the house ended up being attacked by strange contraption and no one wanted to tell the boy he couldn't keep building his machines as they felt sorry for him and thought the distraction was doing some good.

'No one wants to be the leader of these three brats,' Suzaku thinks, 'what a pain.'

Letting out another sigh he enters the room and takes a seat in the instructors chair. Looking at his three possible students he says, "Okay. I'm Suzaku Nara the leader of team twenty-seven and your jonin sensei."

Getting no reaction from the three, he says as he points to Renato, "lets begin with introduction, you first."

The room remains silent until a voice calls out, "what do you mean introduction? We already know each other."

A bit surprised that Sawada is the first to speak out, Suzaku explains, "I don't care. Think of this as a bonding exercise. Just start with your name, likes, dislikes, hopes and dreams."

Once again the room remains silent and Suzaku lets out another long suffering sigh as he mutters, "what a pain."

Looking at the three students his stare hardens and he says, "Alright, I'll go first. My name is Suzaku Nara. My likes include sleeping, shogi, taking care of the clans deer, daifuku and sake. I dislike troublesome things, being woken up, shrill women and losing my comrads. My dream is to retire early. Now it's your turn."

Looking at the boy in front of him he waited for him to speak.

"My name is Renato Shiraki," the boy says, "I don't have many things I like or dislike. As for hopes and dreams, I want to be the greatest."

"Well, aren't you edgy," Suzuka silently mutters and is amused to see Sawada roll his eyes at the other boys speech.

"Alright Sawada, what about you?" Suzuka asks.

Letting out a little shriek, Tsunayoshi blinks large doe eyes that remind Suzuka of the clans deers.

"I...I," He stutters a bit, "I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada! Its nice to meet everyone! I like hamburger steak, reading, helping my mom at the cafe... I dislike bats, cockroaches and people getting hurt. Dreams..." Suddenly Tsuna demeanor changes as he face turns bright red, the boy then shakes his head to calm down," I guess I would also like to retire early."

'Basic, though his attitude when he was talking about his dreams was interesting. I may have to look into that,' Suzaku thinks as he watches the boy and is curious as a look of horror appears on his face.

'What's that about?' He thinks then notices the attention Renato is giving the kid. 'Ah, I guess he must be regretting letting others, Renato, know about his dislikes.'

"Then last but..."

"Thats not nessassary," a young voice interrupts, "I find this whole thing to be tedious and waste of time."

Looking at Verde, Suzaku raises an eyebrow and waits. As the seconds go by Verde lets out a sigh and gives up

"I am Verde Nara," Verde says, "I enjoy working on my inventions and hate to waste my time. I currently have no long term goals and only want to work on my inventions."

'Well, I guess thats the best I'm going to get from these brats,' he thinks as he says, "alright, I think thats it for today."

"What," Tsuna stutters in surprise, "but."

"We'll meet tomorrow at training area four," Suzaku interrupts and calmly leaves the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this drabble please leave a review.
> 
> I've had this idea for a while to write a KHR/Naruto crossover but I never got around to it. Mostly because I couldn't decided if I wanted it to take place during Minato generation or the Itachi generation. I also really wanted to make all the arcobaleno and guardians female but I know that most people don't like genderbender(unless it's Tsuna being the girl).
> 
> The idea would be that Tsuna has memories of his previous life but everyone else doesn't. So he has to get used to Reborn and the rest being around the same age as him. It would either be he got his memories just before he entered the academy(which he would enter late because he has been sick) or he gets them right before the teams are formed.
> 
> other info Suzaku didn't give a time to meet at. He did that on purpose. Reborn is interested in Tsuna. When thinking about his dream, Tsuna was thinking about someone, its Kyoko. This drabble isn't a genderbender.
> 
> For anyone curious what the teams are in this Au
> 
> Team 1: Lal, Colonello, Mochida
> 
> Team 12: Kyoko, Haru, Hana
> 
> Team 18: Takeshi, Hayato, Hibari
> 
> Team 6: Fon, Mammon, Skull
> 
> Team 15: Ryohei, Mukuro, Bianchi
> 
> Team 13: Chrome, Chikusa, Ken
> 
> Team 17: Lambo, Fuuta, I-pin
> 
> Team 27: Reborn, Tsuna, Verde

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'Person A and B have been dating for a while. Person A invites B to take a trip to visit their family. Person B realizes that person A's family lives in their old home town. Turns out that person B dated one of person A realitives.'
> 
> If you want to use this prompt, go right ahead. And I mean the prompt not the fic.
> 
> This fic is basically going to be different prompts or Au, I come up with or find. So every chapter will probably be a different prompt or au. Unless I decide to continue a prompt. I just want somewhere I can write short stories that may not be continued.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you have the time.


End file.
